


The Wolf and the Woodsman

by Kokomimi



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokomimi/pseuds/Kokomimi
Summary: Someone in Fabletown is turning Fables into stone





	The Wolf and the Woodsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in Fabletown is turning Fables into stone.

     The pungent smell of cheap cigarettes and alcohol pervaded around the entirety of Sheriff Bigby's cramped apartment; it was the smallest apartment in the Woodlands which was what people kept telling him whenever they discussed the whereabouts of his home. It was a bit chaotic and could use more décor, but at the end of the day, Bigby was always a busy man and didn't have time for doing the chores or replacing of furniture like he should. 

     Everyday was the same story unlike the time when he was chasing after the Crooked Man and his henchmen. That had been three months ago. Now, Bigby spent his time helping Snow through her mountains of paperwork, tossing criminals into the county jail or unglamored fables into the farm, and staying home with his friend Colin whose “visits” became monthly sleepovers. 

     In the darkness of his apartment, the only light came from his old tv which illuminated a blinding array of colors as Colin watched a Mundy game from beside his feet. It was called football, and after learning the rules, Colin would spend most of his free time watching games whenever they were on. He told Bigby once that it was his dream to someday go to a real football game, but Bigby merely gave a smug reply “I'm sure people wouldn't mind sitting next to a talking 200 pound pig.” And after that Colin learned to keep his mouth shut.

     “Bigby, I'm going to bed since it seems like you won't be offering me any booze anytime soon,” Colin muttered dryly. “You should get some sleep too. You look like shit.” 

     Colin stomped on the off button of the remote with his back hoof before making his way to the other side of the room where he retired to his makeshift bed that Bigby created out of three pillows and a blanket. 

     “Good Night Bigby.” Colin yawned.

     “Night Colin.” 

     Hours passed, and the clock hit four past midnight. Nevertheless, Bigby was still staring up at his ceiling, more than wide awake. Maybe it was the beer, but his mind only continued to swirl in a whirlwind of broken thoughts. It was always like this when he tried to fall asleep. It didn't matter how many Mundy medications or witches potions Bigby tried, he could never get the full amount of sleep that he needed. In the past two weeks, the only sleep he'd ever gotten was about 3 hours in total, but he's had it worse. 

     No longer being able to stand staring at the same patches of dry wall, Bigby slowly got up from his sofa and shuffled towards his door. The only thing he could think of was leaving to check his mail box. Maybe someone actually took the time to send him more than a complaint. 

     Bigby crossed his arms and waited impatiently for the elevator door to get to his floor. He had a headache from the lack of sleep, yet it wasn't something that he couldn't handle. 

     A small ding revealed that the elevator had finally made it to his floor and without thinking, Bigby hurriedly stepped in.

     “Fuck!” Bigby cursed as he ran into what felt like a solid brick wall. 

     “Bigby! Sheriff! Come with me now, please!” 

     Bigby rubbed his throbbing nose and looked up at the “wall” he just ran into.

     “Woody?” 

     The Woodsman stood in front of Bigby, for the first time in a very long time. He wasn't drunk, and from the look on his face, he was terrified.

     “Bigby, you have to see this. I don't know what happened. I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, they were turned into stone!”

     “Whoa, whoa, whoa- Slow down Woody. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning. Who was turned into stone? ”

     Woody gasped in a breath, and grabbed Bigby by his collar.

     “Holly and Grendel! Back at the Trip Trap. We have to go-now!” 

     Without hesitation, Bigby let himself be yanked into the elevator with The Woodsman. 

     The mail would have to wait for another night.


End file.
